Happy Holidays
by rieradcliffe
Summary: Christmas is the time for loving and letting down your walls and spreading love.‘Harry,I love you(Dramatic pause.)Whew!Thank Merlin that’s over'


Title: Happy Holidays

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Mild swearing, rabid and unstable hamsters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter(**OR** the Draco sneer™ ,**OR** the French Tickler smirk®, **OR** the Ron-who's-currently-cowering-in-fear™.).I only own my imagination and my devotion to Randall Keith Orton (also known as RKO, The Legend Killer, The Youngest World Heavyweight Champion of the world, The man who held the Intercontinental Championship for 8 months).

Summary:Christmas is the time for loving and letting down your walls and spreading love.'Harry,I love you(Dramatic pause.)Whew!Thank Merlin that's over!'

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone……I wish that everyone would have an excellent Christmas (especially Mister Randy Orton.).This fic is kinda based on my experience. It's really true that I've come close to committing suicide because life is too harsh and I can't be with you-know-who, so ,when my wrist is already bleeding,the scared part of my mind always conjures an image of Randy. Damn………(Uhhhhhhh…… By the way, _Italics _are thoughts. **And**, I'm not telling my life to you for smyhmphaty(dunno if I spelled that right) or reviews, It's because I just wanna.)

Draco looked out of the window, staring at the beautiful white grounds of Hogwarts. He scanned the white grounds for signs of him. The reason he lives. Harry James Potter. Surprised? Don't be. Even though he's always mean to him deep inside he really cares for him. _Yeah right and I'm the Easter Bunny _you say(are you really the Easter bunny?), but I'm telling the truth. Okay ,enough of this(or else I'll go to rabid and unstable hamster mode…And no one want's that….). Draco's lips curved into a smile when he saw the young man frolicking with his friends, dancing in the snow, throwing snowballs, smiling.

_I have to do this. _He thinks.

_No, you can't! Your friends will kill you! Your father will kill you! _His mind retorts.

_Who cares. I had enough._

_Listen to me, You'll-_

'Shut the fuck up!!!" he screamed.'Sheesh. I'm sorry.' Blaise said. 'Errrrrrr…Sorry.' Draco said.

**NEXT MORNING(Christmas)**

When Draco Malfoy thought of walking towards the Gryffindor common room door, he felt confident, so confident that he accidentally set a cage of rabid and unstable hamsters(It gave him and his classmates(even Hagrid)a trauma of a lifetime.)But when he was actually standing in front of the tower, he felt a lot like yaking instead.

_You can do this._

_No, you can't._

_Shut the hell up before I beat the bloody crap out of you._

The poor tortured boy tried to do his patented Draco sneer™, but all he managed to do was the French tickler smirk ®(which made him cower in fear.).After a few 'I am not a stupid French dude… I am not a stupid French dude… I am not a stupid French dude…'s, he finally muttered the password(which he 'asked' from a hapless Neville Longbottom) to a confused Fat lady(who was puzzled by Draco's actions)and went inside the common room. He quickly spotted Harry in the crowd of Gryffindors(who's currently helping Hermione on reviving a fainted Ron).'Hi Harry.' he said to..well…Harry. 'Hi….**MALFOY**???????' Harry screamed. The whole common room looked at their direction as Draco confessed his undying love for Harry, which was,' Harry, I love you.(Dramatic pause.)Whew! Thank Merlin that's over! 'Harry's eye just twitched while the common room watched as Harry said 'Malfoy, are you alright?'. Draco just held Harry's cheek as he said'Yes, I am, Harry. More than I ever was, More than I'll ever be.' And with that he kissed Harry. And then Harry kissed back. And they went on happily ever after.(well, only them ,since(takes a deep breath)the whole common room screamed and some ran around in circles(very stupid) and some bumped the walls repeatedly(ouch.),while some jumped out of the windows (pain), the others volunteered to help carry Snape to the Hospital Wing (the hell?), Ron did the Ron-who's-currently-cowering-in-fear™(eihhhhhhhhhhh?) and the most unfortunate lot got driven into insanity by Dumbledore (who was ofering them lemon drops repeated-wait a minute-the hell?!?).Poor, poor morons…)

Please review(or else I'll go to rabid and unstable hamster mode…And no one want's that….).


End file.
